One last step
by HowTroublesome12
Summary: Naruto is depressed about his relationship with sasuke; not as bad as it sounds I hope, this is sasunaru, suicide, and possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people this story/crummy poem made by me but if someone made a similar poem I won't hold rights to it, this is sasunaru so no flaming, I don't own any of the characters in this story. Onward with the story!**

**Poem**

Normal

'_speak'_

* * *

I knew I didn't matter, that I was just a convenient fuck, but that didn't lesson the pain. He would only come over every once in a while and leave as soon as it ended, leaving me alone in a empty bed.

**I don't care anymore **

**Lifes just another let down**

**Nothing but a big mistake**

Everytime I see him the next day he treats me the same as if we never had a intimate relationship, cold and alof, ignoring me when I talk to him and only reponding to a fight.

**I know he doesn't care**

**That I'm nothing in his life**

I remember the first/last time I begged him to stay

'_sasuke, can you stay this time'_

_'Naruto I can't stay here now never ask me again or were done!' he snarled_

_My head dropped and I flinched when the door slammed_ _shut_

**His face is expressionless**

**Even while I cry out**

**He leaves me weeping**

I can't take it anymore, this loneliness around me. No one would care if some thing happened to me, they'll be glad to be rid of an annoying nuisance and a demon.

I walked of the gates of Konoha with a mask of happiness and went to a nearby valley at the edge of a cliff with a 45 foot drop.

**Just one more step**

**The step that will end it all**

**Wondering if he'll try to find me**

**Save me**

I glance behind me, no one noticed or cared what I did, tears flowed down my face. I really didn't matter to him.

**Nothing matters anymore**

**He doesn't care**

Wipping away my tears, I turned back around. This day was fated to come, I hanged out with neji to much, my life was destined to end this way. I would always be different then others.

**My mind is made up**

**I'm broken**

**I'm nothing**

Ever since I could remember people wanted me dead, saying I should die and will never become a shinobi. All I ever wanted was to be acknowledged, to show them that I wasn't a demon they thought he was, that the fox and himself were two separate beings. No one believed me and didn't care what I did to save them or when I brought sasuke back, they just the demon corrupted him.

**No one matters**

**He mattered **

**But now that's all gone**

I shook off the painful memory's, kyuubi wasn't even protesting the thought of death anymore, we were both tired of this world.

**So I'll take that last step**

**My ticket out of this existence **

I jumped off, air rushing around my body, the ground getting closer. I wasn't scared, it felt great and I was finally going to leave the pain behind.

**I just hope**

**That when I'm gone**

**He'll finally be happy**

* * *

**Ok when I wrote this it seemed bigger o.o' all well **

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya :) my friends told me to make more then one chapter, but I was planning to anyway it just doesn't seem right to leave it this way. Onward with the story!**

* * *

I left him again, but I just couldn't stay. I didn't want to lose someone I loved again, I just couldn't trust him enough not to leave me. I knew that every time I walked away I took apart of him with me, I could see it in his eyes telling me not to go.

It was just easier to walk away, the next morning would be the same as every other day, we would fight and bicker. He'd be the loud knuckle-headed ninja and I would be the brooding Uchiha, and we'd part ways like the other didn't exist.

Walking towards the meeting area I see Sakura already there with a bright smile on her face as she ran up to me, but Naruto was no where insight.

'strange...He's usually the first one here' but I brushed it off, he was probably just late.

'Great! That nuisance isn't here to bother me and Sasuke-kun, now we can finally confess our undying love for one another without interruptions, chaa!'

"ano... Sasuke-kun... Would you like to..."

"No, I won't go out with you Sakura"

"But Sasuke-kun, this might be our only chance..."

"Sakura"

"and since that idiot isn't here to interrupt..."

"Sakura!"

"We can finally... Do Something" she tried to say the last words seductively, main point 'tried' and failing horribly.

"Sakura! I will not go out with you, your a sniveling bitch, so stop asking!" I growled

She flinched back but didn't back down (stupid pink banshee)

"I love you Sasuke-kun I just wanted you to see that, but every time we're together that idiot gets in the way!"

"That idiot is our teammate and your my teammate also and that's all we'll ever be, so stop getting your fucking hopes up, cause I will never love you"

Sakura started crying

"It's all Naruto's fault isn't it?, because that stupid demon corrupted you, right? That's what everyone's been saying, that he's the reason why you betrayed the village and left me" she whinnied

"what are you talking about?" my brows furrowed in confusion

"The towns people said after you left, that it was because of the demons influence that our Uchiha left, so it's because of him that you abandoned our love"

'they thought Naruto wast the reason I left? That can't be right, he was the only reason I came back to this god-forsaken place'

"Sasuke-kun" she drawled out

I looked at her in disgust, when everything Naruto's been through sunk in

'He's been through much more pain then I have and I never knew it was my fault, but if he's willing to try with all he's been through...' my face softened 'if he's still willing to be with me, then maybe I should try and open up my heart to him'

Sakura seeing my face soften while I was deep in thought, thought it was the okay sign she wanted and started rubbing herself against me.

Roughly I pushed her off of me and glared at her when she looked up

"if you ever try to touch me again, I'll put a chidori through your stomach!" I hissed

Deciding to go look for Naruto then staying with this bitch, I turned around to go find him and tell him that I really did love him and wanted more then sex, when I heard a familiar popping sound.

"No way! Kakashi-sensei is actually early!" Sakura screeched

Turning around I looked at him quizzically, he was never on time let alone early something must be up, and it must be very important to get the lazy-copy ninja in gear.

"maah, maah, you don't have to be so loud so early in the morning, I have something to tell you guys..." his eyes were lost of the usual shine they had, it was almost like it was never there and for some reason it struck a nerve.

"Kakashi-sensei should you be telling us this without the demon"

Something in him changed drastically

"I will say this once don't ever call him that again or I will have you kicked out of my team and from being a shinobi, got that!"

Sakura shrank back 'why was everyone yelling at instead of the demon, she didn't do anything wrong'

I stared wide eyes at Kakashi, something was diffidently wrong and it had some to do with Naruto.

"Kakashi where's Naruto?"

He stared at me with a saddened look while I waited for what he was going to say next, my heart clenching for some reason in unbearable pain.

"Sasuke... Naruto is..."

* * *

**Naruto is what! Read the next chapter to find out, I'll post it sometime this week I hope**

**If you guys still like it that is lol**

**Please review :)**


End file.
